SOLO UN BAILE
by sycb
Summary: El equipo recibe una sorpresa de Strauss y Emily de Hotch
1. Chapter 1

Me voy a prestar unos personajes por un ratico…

**Solo un baile**

….

Había sido una semana muy pesada de trabajo para todos. Strauss ha notado que su equipo esta agotado y que le hace falta un descanso.

Como ya se acercaba el día de San Valentín, Strauss decidió hacerles una fiesta para conmemorar ese día tan especial. No optó por decírselos personalmente, sino que decidió mejor enviar a elaborar unas tarjetas y el lunes al llegar a la oficina todos las encontraron en sus escritorios.

-¡una fiesta!- dijo Morgan entusiasmado

-¿para cuantas personas serán?- pregunto JJ ya que en estas no se especificaba.

En ese momento paso Strauss y escuchó la pregunta de JJ. –Pueden traer a varias personas de sus familias o amigos, pero les pido me confirmen el número. Y eso si tampoco abusen- dijo ella de nuevo en un tono de burla pero a la vez de la seriedad que la caracteriza.

Morgan, Garcia, JJ e incluso Reíd estaban felices con la idea de la fiesta. Los demás lo tomaban como algo muy normal. Incluso ni contemplaban la idea de asistir.

-Chicos los necesito en la sala de reuniones en 5 minutos- dijo Hotch mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

-JJ adelante- dijo de nuevo Hotch

JJ les explicó que tenían un nuevo caso. Se han encontrado 3 cuerpos de adolescentes, cada uno cerca de los colegios donde estudiaban. Los 3 cuerpos presentan muerte por asfixia mecánica.- término de decir JJ

-¿A que lugar nos dirigimos?- preguntó Reíd

-No tenemos que salir, el caso el local- respondió JJ

-Que buena noticia- exclamó Morgan

-¿buena noticia?- preguntó Hotch sin entender

-Si, porque significa que no nos perderemos la fiesta de Strauss.- aclaró Morgan sonriendo

-Claro- dijo Hotch con poca emoción

Todos tomaron los expedientes de caso y los estudiaban. –Reíd, JJ ustedes visiten los colegios, Dave y Morgan con el forense, García investiga cada familia de las victimas y encuentra algo en común. Prentiss y yo iremos a los lugares donde se encontraron los cuerpos. –

-Si señor- respondieron todos y salieron

Hotch y Emily caminaron hacia el parqueadero, El camino hacia su camioneta y ella hacia la suya. –Deberíamos irnos en un solo vehiculo, ¿no te parece?- pregunto Hotch

-Claro, disculpa es la costumbre. ¿En el tuyo o en el mió?- preguntó Prentiss

-Yo…. – comenzó a decir Hotch mientras fue interrumpido por Prentiss

-Esta bien, será en el tuyo- dijo ella

-Pero yo no he dicho nada- dijo Hotch algo molesto

-lo sé, como también se que no te gusta que nadie más maneje. Yo no tengo inconveniente vamos en el tuyo- dijo Emily mientras se subía al vehiculo.

Hotch quedó algo sorprendido, pero hizo todo a un lado y también abordo la camioneta.

-Todos están entusiasmados con lo de la fiesta- dijo Hotch tratando de romper el silencio en el camino.

-Ah si, la fiesta. Todos están ansiosos- dijo ella de afán mientras seguía leyendo los expedientes.

-Todos menos tú- se atrevió a decir Hotch

Emily dejó la mirada a los expedientes y se dirigió hacia Hotch. -¿Disculpa?- preguntó

-Sólo digo que todos están ansiosos y no hacen sino hablar de la fiesta menos tú. No he escuchado ni un comentario tuyo ni te he visto entrar a la oficina de Strauss a confirmar invitados- dijo Hotch mientras parqueaba y bajaba del vehiculo.

…

Dave y Morgan estaban con el forense, este les confirmó que los 3 cuerpos presentaban las mismas marcas. Los habían asfixiado con una especie de cinturón. Sólo que este era muy grueso y no encontraban ninguna marca especifica que lo hiciera fácil de identificar.

JJ y Reíd visitaban los colegios, las referencia obtenidas por los maestros eran casi las mismas. Adolescentes promedio, es decir no eran los más brillantes pero tampoco los peores. No sobresalían en nada específico, ninguno era deportista, ni estaban en teatro o algo así.

García investigó y sólo pudo encontrar que las familias coincidían en que tenían problemas financieros los últimos 5 años. Estaban en un punto en el cual no podían pagar sus cuentas, pero ambos padres trabajaban duro para salir de esto.

…

Hotch y Prentiss revisaron el lugar y observaron que eran lugares públicos pero poco frecuentados. Tenían poca iluminación, así que de noche sería un buen lugar para deshacerse del cuerpo. Al terminar aquí se dirigieron a los 2 siguientes lugares y obtuvieron la misma descripción.

Cuando iban de regreso se escuchó – Tú tampoco has ido a la oficina de Strauss- dijo Emily

-Desde que murió Halley no he asistido a ninguna fiesta diferente al matrimonio de JJ y Will. – dijo Hotch

-Y antes tampoco- agregó Prentiss con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Hotch frunciendo su ceño

-No quiero disgustarte, sólo que no pareces ser de esos hombres que le apasionen mucho las fiestas, sólo eso – corrigió Prentiss su comentario

-Si, no es nada oculto que esas cosas no me atraen. Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú en cambio si eres una mujer alegre y divertida- dijo Hotch

-Para nadie es un secreto tampoco que mi circulo social se ha reducido mucho últimamente, no salgo con nadie y el poco tiempo que tenemos lo dedico a estar en casa. Así que la verdad no tengo pareja y mi única familia es mi madre y sabes que nuestra relación no es la mejor. Además me deprime ir sola entonces creo que no asistiré. – respondió ella

-Comprendo- dijo Hotch mientras llegaban a la oficina.

…..

Se reunieron todos en la sala de reuniones y discutieron sus hallazgos. No habían encontrado alguna pista concreta, con resignación todos sabían que debían esperar otro crimen y que el asesino cometiera un error.

-JJ, necesito una rueda de prensa. Reíd encárgate de redactar que información se dará, detalles de los lugares, de los cuerpos, relata un poco las historias de los chicos. Necesitamos que el SUDES se sienta casi descubierto y cometa algún error- terminó de decir Hotch

JJ y Reíd hicieron lo que su jefe les pidió, difundieron en los medios los detalles y dieron un perfil preliminar.

Parecía no dar resultado esta táctica hasta que sonó el teléfono. Una mujer decía que ella podía conocer a alguien con esas características así que la citaron en la unidad.

-Emily, JJ ustedes hablen con ella – dijo Hotch. Emily se sorprendió porque hace mucho tiempo el no le decía Emily. Nadie más lo notó raro entonces no dijo nada.

-Mi nombre es Emily Prentiss y ella es Jennifer Jerau, nosotros estaremos dispuestas a despejarle cualquier inquietud que tenga- dijo Emily

-Yo escuche la información que dieron a la prensa- dijo la mujer

-y dinos ¿Qué te hace pensar que conoces al sospechoso?- pregunto JJ

-Conozco un hombre que desde muy joven era un chico poco popular, no destacaba en nada y eso lo enfurecía un poco. – dijo ella

-Eso es muy normal en algunos jóvenes, debe haber algo mas que te llame la atención- complemento Prentiss

-Su padre murió muy joven, y su madre volvió a casarse con un hombre alcohólico. Este maltrataba a ambos, entonces este chico se volvió violento.- decía ella con la voz entrequebrada

-¿Cómo nadie pudo notar lo que pasaba?- pregunto JJ

-Porque este chico no lo comentaba a nadie y se vestía de forma que nadie viera sus golpes. – respondió ella

Emily notó algo raro, si este chico era tan reservado ¿Cómo ella sabia todo esto?, así que decidió esperar a ver que mas decía y luego la interrogaría.

-cuando dices violento ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Emily

-En esa época se extraviaron varias mascotas, y yo lo vi varias veces torturando animales en parques- afirmó ella

-¿Cómo los torturaba?- pregunto JJ

-Los asfixiaba…- dijo ella llorando

-Tengo que preguntarte algo- le dijo emily – ¿El es tu hermano?

-Si, es mi medio hermano- respondió ella rompiendo una vez más en llanto

JJ se quedó tratando de tranquilizarla, Prentiss salió de la sala y se dirigió a hacia donde estaban Dave y Hotch.

-¿escucharon?- pregunto ella

-Sí, creo que este es nuestro hombre- dijo Dave

-Hablen con García y vayan tras el- dijo Hotch

-¿No vienes?- pregunto Prentiss

-No creo que sea necesario, además tengo algo que hacer- dijo mientras iba camino a la oficina de Strauss.

-Ya imagino a que va, debe haber conseguido pareja para la fiesta- pensó Emily algo triste

….

Efectivamente se dirigieron al lugar que Garcia les indico, allí encontraron al sospechoso con un rehén. Todo salio mejor y más rápido de lo que pensaban.

-Equipo los felicito, lograron resolver el caso a tiempo así que los espero en la noche- les dijo Strauss

Todos se encontraban felices y salieron corriendo a casa para arreglarse y salir a tiempo.

…

Hotch fue a casa de Jessica y recogió a Jack. – ¿Recuerdas que hoy es la fiesta de la que te hable?- le pregunto Hotch

-Si papi, lo recuerdo. ¿Cuando vamos por nuestra pareja?- pregunto Jack

-Vístete y nos vamos ya- respondió

Emily estaba en casa, ya García y JJ la habían llamado y les había hecho casi prometer de que si iría, aunque en el fondo no lo tenía pensado.

De repente sonó el timbre, ella no esperaba a nadie. Entonces imaginó que podía ser García o JJ.

Cuando abrió la puerta – ¡sorpresa!- grito Jack vestido con un pequeño traje negro.

Emily no podía salir del asombro, hasta que reaccionó- Jack, Hotch ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Hola Emily, Jack y yo vamos hacia la fiesta y vinimos por nuestra pareja- dijo Hotch sonriendo

Emily quedó más sorprendida con lo que Hotch le decía, así que los hizo pasar.

-Jack si quieres ve televisión un rato yo habló con tu papi- dijo Emily

-Antes de que digas nada, no quiero que te sientas presionada. Es sólo que pensé en lo que me dijiste y a mi tampoco me gusta ir solo a fiestas entonces pensé en porque no podemos ir juntos- dijo Hotch

-Aaron no esperaba esto, además ya había decidido no ir y no tengo vestido para esto- dijo ella tratando se salirse de esta situación algo incomoda.

-Por eso no te preocupes, Jack y yo pensamos en eso y entramos a comprarte este vestido- dijo Hotch entregándole el vestido.

Emily seguía sorprendida por la que estaba pasando, sólo le faltaba pellizcarse para despertar de ese sueño en el que se sentía. Abrió la bolsa y vio ese hermoso vestido azul oscuro, se veía de silueta ajustada. Se veía perfecto.

-Creo que te sirve, esperemos que sí- dijo hotch

-Si es de mi talla, ¿como la supiste?- preguntó ella

-Soy un buen observador- respondió el

-¿Qué pasa por que no te vas a cambiar? ¿Acaso no te gustó el vestido o el color?- pregunto Hotch preocupado

-No… para nada, esta perfecto. Es sólo que no quiero que en un rato te arrepientas de hacer esto sólo por lastima- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Hotch camino hacia donde estaba ella. Con su mano toco su rostro y lo levantó- No digas eso, no es lastima ni nada que se le parezca. Últimamente me he dado cuenta que nos entendemos muy bien en el trabajo y por fuera de él. Además a que hombre no le gustaría ir a una fiesta con una mujer tan hermosa como tú- agregó el

Emily sonrió al escuchar esto. –OK no tengo objeción alguna, iré a cambiarme- dijo ella.

Pasaron unos minutos y Jack estaba algo aburrido de esperar. – ¿Papi cuando nos vamos a la fiesta?- preguntaba

-En un momento hijo, debemos esperar que Emily se organice y luzca…. – se escuchó un silencio total

-¿luzca como papi?- preguntaba Jack sin entender porque no había terminado su oración

-Completamente hermosa…- fueron las palabras que se escucharon decir de Hotch mientras observaba a Emily salir de su habitación.

Jack también volteo a verla y dijo- papi tenias razón iremos con la pareja mas linda de la fiesta- dijo sonriendo

Hotch cayó en cuenta que estaba tan impresionado y que no alejaba su mirada de ella que olvidó que no estaba solo y que ella estaba ahí esperando que el reaccionara.

-Creo que estoy lista, ¿salimos?- dijo ella algo sonrojada

-Si! Vamos a la fiesta- gritó Jack entusiasmado.

Hotch abrió la puerta, Jack salio primero, después Hotch ofreció su brazo a Emily, ella aunque dudando un poco lo acepto y salio tomada de su brazo.

-¿Qué le diremos a todos?- preguntó ella

-No entiendo Emily a que te refieres- respondió el

-Aaron… oh perdón Hotch, trabajamos en un departamento donde se estudia la conducta humana. ¿Qué crees que pensaran cuando nos vean llegar juntos?- dijo ella

-Emily primero puedes llamarme Aaron sin problemas, y segundo, que pueden pensar que somos dos buenos amigos que comparten un fiesta juntos- respondió el

-Aaron no entiendes, esta no es una fiesta cualquiera. Es san Valentín, la fiesta de los enamorados. Creo que esto no es buena idea.- dijo ella sin quererse subir al carro.

-Papi, Emily ¿Qué pasa porque no suben para irnos a la fiesta?- dijo Jack desde adentro del vehiculo.

-En un segundo vamos- respondió Hotch

-Emily ni creas que voy a dejar que te arrepientas, me ha costado mucho evitar que te negaras. Mira hasta me atreví a comprarte un vestido.- le dijo él

-Además si los demás quieren pensar que vamos juntos como pareja, que lo piensen a mi no me disgustaría para nada tener una pareja tan linda como te ves esta noche.- agregó él

-Qué dices entonces, ¿vienes?- preguntó de nuevo

Emily sonrió y le dijo que sí, iría con el, oh mejor dicho con ellos a la fiesta.

….

En la unidad estaba todo listo, incluso la reunión ya había comenzado. Morgan y García fueron de los primeros en llegar y separaron una mesa para todos.

Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa conversando, riendo y bebiendo un poco, cuando de repente se acerca Strauss. –Hola a todos, ¿Cómo les parece todo?-preguntó

-Muy bien Sra., todo esta precioso- respondió García

-Me gusta mucho que les agrade todo, al fin y al cabo es para ustedes. No veo a Aaron ¿acaso no viene?- preguntó asombrada al ver que no estaba

-Sra. No sabemos nada de él, pero usted sabe que a el no le gustan mucho estas cosas, además tampoco ha llegado Emily.- dijo Dave

-No, el me dijo que vendría. Incluso me dijo que traería a jack y a una acompañante. Prentiss en cambio no me confirmó su llegada.- dijo Strauss

-¿acompañante?, eso si que suena extraño- dijo Morgan sonriendo

-Si el mismo me lo dijo- respondió Strauss

-Bueno esperemos un momento a ver si llegan- dijo JJ

…..

Paso un momento solo se escuchaban risas, todos estaban fascinados con la sorpresa que les había dado y era la primera vez que no les importaba estar hasta tarde en la unidad. Esa noche era diferente.

Hotch, Jack y Emily por fin llegaron, bajaron del auto y se dirigían hacía la fiesta. Cuando iban llegando a Emily le sonó el celular.

-Adelántese caballeros, en un minuto los alcanzo- le dijo ella mirando a Aaron a los ojos.

-Hola!- gritó Jack al ver al equipo

-Hola Jack, que guapo estas…- le dijo JJ mientras lo abrazaba y daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Aaron pensamos que no vendrías- dijo Dave

-Nos retrasamos un poco, pero llegamos- respondió Hotch

Al momento entró Emily, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla con ese vestido azul que le quedaba tan bien.

-Hermosa- dijo Morgan acercándose a ella a saludarla

Aaron sintió un poco de celos al ver que todos estaban alabando lo hermosa que estaba Emily, pero logró controlarse y no decir nada.

-Amiga pensamos que no vendrías- dijo García mirando a JJ

-Por un momento casi lo hago, pero pasó algo que no pude rechazar y aquí estoy- respondió ella

-Aaron, Emily por fin llegaron. Estaba pensando que me despreciarían.- les dijo Strauss acercándose a ellos

-Sra., disculpe yo no le confirmé mi asistencia- dijo Emily

-Déjame decirte que lo peor que puede pasar es que no alcances cena- dijo Strauss en tono muy gracioso. – Discúlpame, quise hacerte una broma-

-Y bueno Hotch ¿Dónde esta tu pareja?- preguntó Reíd

-¿Cómo sabias que vendría con pareja?- intento evadir la pregunta haciendo una nueva

-Aaron discúlpame ahora que no te vi y pensé que no vendrías dije que me parecía raro porque habías confirmado tu asistencia y la de Jack con una acompañante.- respondió Strauss apenada

-Si, y vinimos con ella- respondió Jack

-Y dime pequeño caballero, quien es tu acompañante- preguntó Strauss a Jack

-Emily- dijo Jack señalándola. – Ella es la acompañante de mi papi y yo- agregó

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con esa respuesta, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar nada.

-Sabía que Emily no tenía muchas ganas de venir, así que le propuse a Jack que la invitáramos y el estuvo encantado.- dijo Hotch antes de que lo acribillaran a preguntas

El tema quedó así, todos olvidaron lo sucedido o a menos disimularon muy bien es sorpresa. Todos bailaban menos Hotch, como habían dicho antes el no era muy bueno para esas cosas.

Emily estaba bailando con Morgan, Hotch no podía evitar mirarlos y mirarlos.

-Papi si emily es nuestra pareja ¿porque no la sacas a bailar?- preguntó Jack

-Hijo sabes que no me gusta mucho el baile- respondió el acariciando su cabeza

-Pero es una fiesta papi y eso es lo que se hace en la fiestas- le dijo Jack

Dave soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo que Jack, ese pequeño niño le decía a su padre.

-No es nada gracioso- le dijo Hotch a Dave mientras lo miraba reírse.

-Hazle caso Aaron, parece ser un niño muy inteligente- dijo Dave aún riendo.

-¿Por qué la risa?- pregunto Emily quien se sentaba a la mesa de nuevo.

Hotch se sonrojó y no dijo nada, Dave sólo le dijo que la fiesta estaba muy divertida y que deberían repetirla cada mes.

De repente Jack se levantó de su silla, miró a su padre y le dijo – Si tú no quieres hacerlo bien yo si lo haré-

Camino hacia donde estaba Emily y le dijo - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Todos en la mesa sonrieron, Emily más que todos le parecía encantador el hecho de que Jack se había tomado en serio en que ella era su acompañante esa noche. Hotch desde su silla no podía evitar ver lo bella que se veía Emily sonriendo…

-Claro que si caballero, encantada de bailar contigo- respondió Emily tomándolo del brazo y caminado hacia la pista de baile.

Emily bailó con Jack dos canciones cuando terminaron, el feliz le hizo prometer que bailarían otra juntos.

-Campeón, creo que es mi turno ahora- dijo Hotch a Jack

-Por fin papi, creí que no lo harías- le dijo Jack mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba JJ y su hijo.

-Creo que mi hijo esta creciendo demasiado rápido- dijo Hotch

-Entonces que, ¿aceptas bailar conmigo?- preguntó él a Emily

-Claro que sí, a ti te debo el estar aquí- respondió ella

-Esta bien aunque sea sólo por eso- dijo él

-No me malinterpretes Aaron… dijo Emily mientras fue interrumpida al sentir que Hotch la tomaba por la cintura

-Aaron de verdad te agradezco que hallas hecho esto por mí, nunca lo olvidaré- le decía Emily a Hotch mientras bailaban juntos

-Es un placer Emily, además soy el hombre mejor acompañado en todo el lugar. Claro esta después de Jack que esta feliz contigo. – le respondió Hotch mientras reían y bailaban.

Iban dos canciones y ellos aun estaban juntos en la pista, los demás en la mesa estaban supremamente intrigados con la situación.

-¿Será que Hotch y Emily están…?, no esto no puede ser – decía García

-Yo no le veo nada de malo, mírenlos se ven bien juntos, además piensen que ellos no son tan diferentes en sus formas de ser. Incluso ambos están solteros – dijo JJ

-Cuéntanos todo- dijo Reíd a JJ

-¿Contarles que?- preguntó JJ

-Por la forma en la que hablas pareces saber algo de ese par- dijo Reíd

-No, la verdad no. Lo que dije acaba de concluirlo al verlos juntos- respondió JJ aunque ninguno quedo convencido con esta respuesta.

Mientras que en la mesa trataban de investigar algo, para Emily y Aaron parecía que todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido y que estaban solos, solo ella y el.

-Te dije que estas hermosa?- preguntó Hotch mirándola detenidamente

Emily se sonrojo con la pregunta. – Discúlpame no quise hacerte apenar, sólo que es inevitable no verte- dijo Hotch

-Gracias, yo en cambio si no te había dicho lo guapo que estas. Creo que saldría contigo a cualquier lugar que me invitaras- dijo ella

-¿Cualquier lugar?, suena interesante. – dijo Hotch mientras caminaban de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Cuando llegaron allí fue inevitable sentir que todos cambiaron el tema del que estaban hablando. Morga disimulo sacando a Garcia a bailar, Dave invitó a Strauss y Reíd hablaba con Hotch y Will.

-Ahora que estamos solos, cuéntame- le dijo JJ a Emily

-Sabía que escucharía esa pregunta, me alegra que haya sido de ti.- respondió ella

-Se que te decepcionara mi respuesta pero sólo puedo decirte que últimamente Aaron y yo hemos estado mas cerca que antes, hablamos más. Además estoy tan sorprendida como todos, porque Hotch llegó a mi puerta con Jack y me pidieron que fuera su acompañante- dijo ella

-¿Entonces tu tampoco sabías que eras su acompañante?- pregunto JJ interesado en el tema

-No, incluso traté de rechazar la invitación excusándome en que no tenía vestido. Pero adivina que- dijo ella

-¿Qué?- preguntó JJ aún mas sorprendida

-Cuando le dije eso me entregó un paquete que contenía este vestido.- dijo Emily

-Que!, no puedo creerlo. Lo tenía todo preparado, quien iba a pensarlo de Hotch.- dijo JJ

-Si, viéndolo bien es un hombre encantador.- dijo Emily mirándolo sin que el se diera cuenta

JJ se dio cuenta algo estaba pasando ahí y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga a conseguirlo.

-Emily no te había dicho lo hermoso que esta tu vestido, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- le preguntó JJ hablando en un tono alto para llamar la atención de Hotch.

-La verdad no lo sé, fue un regalo que me hicieron- respondió Emily sorprendida por la pregunta, ya que JJ sabia de donde provenía.

Will se acercó e invitó a Emily a bailar, en la mesa sólo quedaban Hotch y JJ. Así que este decidió invitarla también.

-Creo que Jack esta enorme- dijo JJ

-Si, esta creciendo súper rápido,. – dijo él

Will tuvo que salir, así que Jack ocupo el lugar de él. Emily lo tomó en sus brazos y bailaba con él.

-Míralo hace días no lo veía tan feliz- volvió a decir Hotch a JJ

-No sabía que se entendía también con Emily, no se ha despegado de ella- dijo JJ

-Si, ella es muy especial con él. – dijo

-Ella es una mujer espectacular- dijo JJ

Siguieron bailando hasta que termino la canción. Emily le dio un beso a Jack y le agradeció el acompañarla en el baile. Will se acercó a ellos. –Creo que es mi turno de bailar con la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta.-

Aaron vio que Emily no estaba bailando con nadie y se apuró por acercarse e invitarla antes que alguien mas lo hiciera.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- preguntó él

-Claro que sí, ¿me creerías si te dijera que estaba buscándote para invitarte a bailar?- le dijo ella

A Hotch le encantó la respuesta y bailó mucho más placentero con ella. Ambos no podían sentirse mejor, no entendían porque pero ahora era lo que mas disfrutaban. Estar juntos…

…

Se terminó la fiesta, todos se despedían. Habían pasado una gran noche. Emily estaba con Jack casi dormido. Así que le dijo a Aaron que fuera por el carro que ella llevaba al niño.

Cuando Aaron llegó con el carro vio salir a Emily con ese vestido azul, traía en sus brazos a Jack dormido, el no podía sentirse más tranquilo al saber que Jack estaba con ella. El confiaba ciegamente en ella…

-Creo que mejor me voy en un taxi- dijo Emily mientras descargaba a Jack dentro del carro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hotch

-Aaron míralo esta rendido, y si me llevas gastarás más tiempo- dijo ella

-No acepto esa propuesta, precisamente por que esta tan dormido no le molestará que me desvié un poco.- dijo él mientras le abría la puerta del carro para que ella subiera.

-Esta bien- dijo ella sonriendo

Llegaron a casa de Emily, ambos se bajaron del auto. Hotch la acompaño hasta la puerta y allí de despidió de ella. –Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación, la pasé muy bien contigo- dijo Hotch

-Gracias a ti Aaron, hiciste de mi noche una encantadora- le dijo Emily mientras se acercaba a él y le besaba la mejilla. –Ahhh y me despides de ese galante caballero que se quedó dormido, la pasé súper bien con él. –complementó

Al día siguiente, Jessica pasó por la casa de Aaron para recoger a Jack y salir con él de paseo. Hotch estaba sólo y no sabía que hacer así que decidió llamar a Emily.

-Hola Emily- dijo

-Hola Aaron, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto ella

-No nada ¿Por qué?- pregunto el

-Es raro que me llames un domingo y tan temprano- dijo ella

El se apeno un poco pero sin embargo le dijo- es solo que Jessica salio con Jack y tenía pereza de cocinar sólo para mí, que tal si te invito a almorzar- dijo él

-La verdad no estoy lista aún, porque no vienes y pedimos algo. Mientras llego me organizo- dijo ella

-Perfecto allí nos veremos- colgó el teléfono

Sonó en timbre, Emily ya sabía que era él así se abrió rápido, saludó y regreso a su cuarto. – Entra ya regreso- fue lo único que dijo

Paso un momento y ella regreso. -Discúlpame que no te salude es que aún no terminaba de vestirme- dijo ella

-No te preocupes, ¿interrumpí algún plan tuyo?- preguntó él

-No tenía nada planeado- respondió ella

-espero no te moleste que te haya hecho esta invitación- dijo Hotch

-Para nada Aaron, antes me gusta que compartamos más tiempo sin que sea trabajo- respondió ella

La comida llegó, almorzaron juntos. Hablaron mucho rato. Hotch le contó que Jack no paraba de hablar de lo bien que la había pasado y que sin duda el y yo habíamos tenido la mejor pareja.

-Desde pequeño es tan inteligente- dijo ella sonriente

-Heredó los gustos del papá- dijo el

Emily se sonrió con la respuesta aunque todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sospechar que podía gustarle aunque sea un poquito.

-Tengo una película, ¿quieres que la veamos?- pregunto Emily

-Si, claro- dijo él

Ella hizo lo acordado, pero cuando llevaban media hora ella se quedó dormida sobre su hombro. El sabía que lo mejor era llevarla hasta su cuarto y recostarla. Estaban muy trasnochados por la fiesta y necesitaban descansar. Incluso él.

La contempló un momento dormir y luego la levantó y llevó hacia su cama. La organizó y se recostó a su lado un momento. Era mejor descansar algo y no quedarse dormido al volante. Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Un rato después Emily despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Hotch a su lado. Inmediatamente se miró y vio que ambos estaban vestidos, algo que la tranquilizó pero que también la entristeció, le hubiese encantado haber pasado la noche con él….

-Aaron despierta, nos quedamos dormidos- le dijo ella suavemente

-Disculpa te traje hasta tu cuarto porque te quedaste dormida y mira yo también lo hice- dijo él

-No te preocupes, quítate los zapatos y ponte cómodo para que podamos seguir durmiendo- le dijo ella

Hotch se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Acaso piensas que te dejaré manejar así? Te quedarías dormido, así que haz lo que te digo- dijo ella

-Esta bien pero dormiré en el sofá- dijo él

-¿Has visto el tamaño del sofá? No te cabe medio cuerpo, además somos adultos y no pasará nada si dormimos en la misma cama. ¿No crees?- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, estaban tan cansados que no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Al principio estaban muy separados, pero inconscientemente terminaron juntos y casi abrazados.

Emily despertó primero y camino hasta la cocina, sirvió jugo de naranja y le llevó a Hotch.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo ella

-buenas tardes, ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó él

-deben ser las 4 p.m.- dijo ella

-Aún no debe haber llegado Jessica- dijo él

-Hace tiempo no dormía tan bien- dijo Emily

-Que bien que no interrumpí tus sueños- dijo él

-para nada, antes deberías venir más veces a quedarte conmigo- dijo ella sonriendo

-Podría hacerlo- le dijo él

Ambos se quedaron mirando detenidamente, no resistieron más y se acercaron el uno al otro, se acercaron tanto que sus labios estaban demasiado cerca. Los dos esperaban que el otro tomara la iniciativa, hasta que Hotch se decidió y la besó.

Ese beso fue dulce y duró pocos segundos, pero para ellos había sido una eternidad de gloria. Se quedaron inmóviles y mudos por un segundo. Para cuando volvieron en sí estaban besándose de nuevo sólo que esta vez también se acariciaban tiernamente.

Sus besos y caricias se apoderaron de ellos, esa tarde se hicieron uno. Después de tantos años por fin aceptaron que se atraían y que eso debió haber pasado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Me encantas Aaron- dijo ella mientras interrumpió un beso

-y tu a mí desde ahora con esas piernas me enloqueces- le dijo él acariciándolas

-¿Qué pasará ahora entre nosotros Aaron?- preguntó ella

-Nos besaremos, abrazaremos y nos acariaceremos cada segundo que podamos. Y nos amaremos siempre.- le dijo él besándola tiernamente

-Se que es algo tarde y que arruinaré el momento, pero yo no planifico Aaron y no nos cuidamos- dijo ella

-Espero que salga una niña tan hermosa como tú, se que jack la cuidara bien- le dijo el sonriendo

Emily sonrió y eso ahuyentó su miedo. Con esas palabras anhelaba tener un hijo con Hotch, se pondría en el trabajo (eso era lo que mas le gustaba ahora).

-Emily te amo, siempre lo he hecho- dijo Hotch

-Yo también te amo Aaron, cásate conmigo…- dijo ella sin pensarlo bien, aunque era lo que soñaba hace mucho tiempo

-Claro que lo haré, no quiero perderte nunca. Tú ahora me perteneces como yo a ti te pertenezco desde ahora- respondió él

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero les haya gustado. Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**Un momento difícil**

Después de esa noche tan mágica en la cual se habían prometido el cielo y la luna despertaron de nuevo a la realidad.

…..

-Emily te amo, cásate conmigo, ahora me perteneces como yo a ti te pertenezco- Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon esa noche, pero como toda noche encantada terminó y amaneció.

-Emily buenos días- dijo Hotch al despertarla.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Emily algo asustada

-No te preocupes aún es temprano- respondió Hotch –

-Aarón… ayer olvidamos algo muy importante, Jack!- dijo emily algo apenada

-Anoche desperté y programé mi despertador para que pudiera darme tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarme. En ese momento llamé a Jessica y le dije que no podría pasar por Jack, así que le pedí el favor de que pasara la noche con él. Hoy debo recogerlo- respondió él

-Olvidaba que eras un hombre tan organizado- respondió ella

Hotch sonrió y apuró a vestirse para ir a casa. Emily aún no salía del asombro de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, en cambio él estaba tan tranquilo, tan normal que eso la tenía algo atormentada. Entonces recordó que se había atrevido a pedirle matrimonio y ya no estaba tan segura de poder hacerlo.

-Aarón, antes de que te vayas quiero pedirte algo. – dijo ella mientras el terminaba de vestirse.

-Si claro dime- dijo él

-No creas que por lo que te voy a decir signifique que este arrepentida o algo así por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.- dijo ella

Hotch estaba algo sorprendido y asustado con esas palabras.

-Creo que me apuré al pedirte matrimonio, no quiero arruinar esto que hay entre nosotros precipitando las cosas- por fin pudo decirlo

Hotch sonrió y descanso al escuchar que era eso lo que la atormentaba y no algo más. – ¿En verdad es eso lo que te tiene angustiada?- preguntó él

Ella asintió.

-Yo se que anoche dije varias cosas que pudieron haberte sorprendido, pero también sé que si queremos que esto funcione debemos hacerlo de la forma correcta y si hemos tardado tantos años en hacerlo no debemos ahora presionarlo.- respondió Hotch

-Lo que no significa que niegue en querer casarme contigo- complementó él

Emily sonrió y estuvo muy satisfecha con esas palabras. Se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego se alejó y camino hacia la cocina.

-Em, creo que debería irme. Nos vemos en la oficina- dijo Hotch

-Aaron esa es otra cosa de la que quería hablarte. En la fiesta salieron varios comentarios sobre nosotros, esa noche los ignore porque no creía que pudieran ser reales. Pero no se como podré afrontarlos ahora. ¿Te molestaría si aún no decimos nada al equipo?- preguntó ella

-Será nuestro secreto por un tiempo, también creo que será lo mejor para nuestro comienzo- respondió el.

…

Todos estaban en la unidad, parecían estar renovados de buen humor y ansiosos de comenzar una semana más de trabajo.

Cuando Emily llegó estaba ya casi todo el equipo en la oficina, sólo faltaba Morgan quien llegó unos minutos después.

-Hola chicas- dijo Prentiss a García y JJ.

-Hola Emily- respondieron ellas

-Te marque varias veces ayer- dijo García

-Si lo sé, discúlpame. Estaba muy agotada y dormí todo el día y sin darme cuenta me quedé sin batería- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, aunque sentía que era la excusa menos creíble de todas.

-Pero bueno no hablemos de mi día aburrido, cuéntenme ustedes que hicieron- dijo ella tratando de sacarse de la cabeza que había pasado todo el día incluyendo la noche con su jefe.

-Will y yo llevamos al niño al parque de diversiones, aunque no fue tan buena idea. Ya los adultos no tenemos tanta resistencia como para seguirle el ritmo a un niño. Después de que llegamos dormimos todo lo que pudimos- dijo JJ

-Yo en cambio salí con Morgan- dijo García

Emily y JJ inmediatamente querían saber todos los detalles de ese encuentro. Emily agradecía tener un tema como este para poder sacar fuerzas y tratar de disimular ante todos lo que ocurría con Hotch.

-Esta bien… les contaré- decía García mientras Hotch se acercó a todos y les dijo -Chicos los espero en la sala en 5 minutos-

-Creo que les contaré luego- dijo garcía mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la sala.

-Se han encontrado varios cuerpos…..- comenzó a hablar Hotch sobre el nuevo caso. Emily trataba de estar atenta pero evitaba mucho mirarlo a la cara y no sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía, el en cambio lo tomaba con mucho profesionalismo y su mejor táctica era no cambiar nada, seguir siendo ese jefe que inspira el respeto de todos y que no tiene preferencias con nadie.

Todos salían de viaje según lo planeado.

-García ni creas que vas a dejar de contarnos sobre tu salida – le dijo JJ mientras caminaba hacia el avión.

Una vez todos allí discutían detalles del caso. Un momento después las tres mujeres se sentaron aparte del grupo y estaban dialogando.

-Ahora sí danos algún detalle- preguntaba Emily ansiosa

-La verdad creo que les exagere con el tema- dice García

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta JJ algo desilusionada

-Les dije que salí con Morgan, si es verdad. El me llamo y preguntó que hacia, le dije que no mucho y entonces me propuso que saliéramos a tomarnos algo juntos- dijo ella

-¿y al fin donde fueron?- preguntó Emily

-Fuimos a un bar nuevo, estuvimos un rato ahí y luego nos fuimos a bailar. Pero eso si no pasó nada entre nosotros más de una amistad.- agregó García

-Eso cree uno- dijo JJ

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Emily

-Uno comienza estas relaciones así, al principio te convences de que será sólo una amistad, saldrán unas cuantas veces y la pasaran rico juntos. Pero pueden pasar dos cosas: o disfrutas del momento o terminas con el corazón herido- explicó JJ

Emily entendía también esas palabras, sus miedos con Hotch eran exactamente esos: salir herida, y lo peor de todo es que no podía hablar de esto con nadie y si se rompía su corazón debía seguir adelante con su trabajo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta JJ, pero estoy casi segura de que esto es sólo una buena amistad- dijo García.

Todas se dispersaron y tomaron asiento cerca de los demás compañeros.

A Hotch le sonó el celular – Hola Jessica, pásamelo- dijo él

-Hijo ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó él, Emily no podía evitar escucharlo pero trataba de seguir concentrada en lo que leía.

-Me alegra que este tan bien, estamos saliendo de viaje espero no demorarnos mucho.- se escuchó un silencio- ¿A quién..? – preguntaba Hotch

-Si claro ella esta aquí conmigo ya te la paso- dijo algo extrañado

-Emily… Prentiss es Jack quiere hablar contigo- dijo Hotch mientras todo el equipo se quedo sin palabras al escuchar esto.

Hotch sentía las miradas de todos entonces trató de suavizar un poco la situación. – Dice que no pudo agradecerte por tu compañía en el baile porque se quedó dormido- agregó él

-Hola príncipe- dijo Emily al tomar el teléfono - ¿Tu papi si te dijo que la pasé súper contigo?- siguió hablando

Emily sonreía y Hotch no sabía que era lo que tanto hablaban. Dave sonreía y Hotch le preguntó porque lo hacía.

- Aaron te lo dije en la fiesta, Jack parece ser un niño muy inteligente- dijo aún riendo.

-Cuídate mucho, y te lo prometo- dijo y colgó

-¿y bien, que quería?- preguntó Hotch

-Nada, lo que dijiste quería decirme que la pasó muy bien y que le prometiera que en la próxima fiesta también irían con él. Definitivamente tu hijo es todo un caballero.- dijo Emily tomando asiento de nuevo.

Hotch no entendía lo que había acabado de pasar, pero llegaron al destino y tuvo que dejar esto a un lado.

…..

Llegaron a la oficina de policía se pusieron de acuerdo con ellos y se dirigieron al hotel, ya era tarde. Cada uno tenía su habitación.

Pasaron varios días y aún no tenían pistas claras para atrapar al asesino. Para Emily este era el viaje mas largo de todos, no por la dificultad del caso sino que dudaba si podría seguir llevando esta situación de estar con Hotch y a la vez no hacerlo, para ella estaba siendo difícil llevaban 4 días de viaje y no había podido hablar tranquilamente con él ni cinco minutos y esto a él parecía no hacerle falta.

Anocheció, cenaron juntos y todo el equipo menos Emily subió hacia las habitaciones.

-¿Emily no vienes?- pregunto JJ

-En un momento subo quiero caminar un rato- respondió ella

-OK- nos vemos mañana

Hotch escuchó esto y fingió subir a su habitación. Emily caminó un rato y se detuvo a observar una fuente que había cerca al hotel.

Cuando ella menos lo esperaba sintió que tomaron su mano, ella pensó en gritar pero reconoció esas manos…

-¿Hotch eres tú?- preguntó ella

-Si Emily soy yo- respondió el

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella

-Después de la cena estaba esperando que todos subieran a las habitaciones para poder hablar contigo, durante todo el viaje no habíamos podido hacerlo ¿acaso no te hace falta?- preguntó él

-No sabes lo que dices, antes yo pensaba eso de ti. Que eras demasiado fuerte para soportar esta situación sin que te afectara.- dijo ella

-Se que no soy muy expresivo, pero claro que muero por hablarte y sobre todo al oído para poder sentir como se estremece tu cuerpo.- dijo él acercándose poco a poco a ella.

Emily lo miró y lo abrazo- Gracias por hacer esto, discúlpame pero no te puedo negar que todo esto me atemoriza- dijo ella

-¿Atemoriza?- preguntó Hotch

-Si, tengo miedo de entregar más de lo que reciba, tengo miedo de que me rompas el corazón, tengo miedo de arruinar nuestra relación, tengo miedo de perder mi trabajo…- dijo ella desahogándose

-Yo también tengo miedo, pero lo uso como una fortaleza y no como una debilidad- dijo él

-No puedo asegurarte que va a pasar en unos días, meses o años. Pero si te aseguro que soy sincero con mis sentimientos y quiero arriesgarme a ser feliz contigo- agregó él

-Aaron, si ves esto es lo que temo, tú con unas palabras haces cambiarme de opinión. Ahora paso de tener miedo y tristeza a querer besarte apasionadamente- dijo ella mientras el caminaba hacia ella

-tenemos gustos iguales, yo también muero por besarte. – dijo Hotch mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba. Se quedaron ahí unos cuantos minutos, y no desaprovecharon ninguno.

Ambos caminaban de regreso a hotel. –Ahora si puedo preguntar ¿que tanto hablabas con Jack?

-Nada, solo me agradeció y me dijo que quería que tú y yo fuéramos novios- dijo ella

-¿En serio te dijo eso?- preguntó él

-Te lo dije antes Aaron, Jack desde pequeño tiene muy buen gusto- dijo ella picándole el ojo.

…..

Al día siguiente tuvieron más éxito con el caso, pudieron resolverlo y regresaron a casa.

Al llegar a la unidad Strauss se reunió con ellos, los felicito por el caso y les dijo que habia escuchado rumores de romances entre compañeros.

-Es un tema delicado y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes tenga problemas por eso, así que espero esto no suceda en la unidad- dijo Strauss -Vayan a descansar-

-¿será que sabe que salí con Morgan?- preguntó casi susurrando García a JJ.

-No creo que sean ustedes, además solo lo han hecho una vez ¿cierto?- respondió JJ mirando disimuladamente a Emily quien estaba algo triste.

-Si-. Respondió García

-Entonces despreocúpate- respondió JJ

Todos se despidieron y se dirigían cada uno a su casa. Emily sabia que no era el momento así que también salio a casa sin despedirse de Hotch.

Emily llegó a casa, al momento sonó la puerta. -¿será Aaron?- pensó ella.

-JJ ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Emily abriendo la puerta.

-Hola Emily sentí que necesitaba venir y hablar contigo- dijo JJ

-¿Pasa algo JJ?- preguntó Emily ya estando sentadas

-Eso te preguntó yo Emily, te he notado diferente últimamente. Y a todo esto súmale el hecho de que fuiste a la fiesta con Hotch y los rumores de romances entre compañeros- dijo JJ sin dejar hablar a Emily.

-La verdad no entiendo nada JJ- respondió Emily tratando de salirse del tema.

-Como quieras Emily, yo como tú amiga me preocupo pero si tu no ves nada de malo entonces creo que me equivoqué al venir.- dijo JJ mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Esta bien JJ, si pasa algo. Por favor no te vayas aún.- dijo Emily mirándole a los ojos.

-Soy tu amiga Emily, puedes confiar en mí te lo aseguro.- dijo JJ acercándose a ella.

-JJ te voy a contar un secreto que me tiene confundida me servirá mucho poder compartirlo contigo- dijo ella

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo?- preguntó JJ

Emily se quedó mirándola y comprendió que para JJ no era un secreto. – Si la pregunta es hace cuanto lo amo, la respuesta será desde que entre. – dijo Emily

-Emily no puedo creerlo- dijo JJ

-Yo tampoco lo creía hasta hace poco, siempre pensé que era normal el hecho de que él me atrajera un poco, además era un hombre con familia y sabía que no podía pasar nada. Pero todo ha cambiado, ya el es un hombre soltero y últimamente hemos sentido una conexión entre nosotros. Siento que volvimos a empezar de cero.- dijo Emily suspirando profundamente.

-Sigo sorprendida con lo que me dices, pero ¿desde cuando están juntos?- preguntó intrigada JJ

-JJ creo que piensas que llevamos meses en esto, pero te equivocas. La semana anterior a la fiesta me quede hasta un poco más tarde en la oficina. Muchas de esas veces él me llamaba y pedía mi opinión en los informes de cada caso. En esos momentos tuvimos varias oportunidades de hablar y pude sentir lo sólo que se sentía y creo que el sintió lo mismo de mí.- dijo Emily

-El es un hombre joven y no debe ser fácil quedarse sólo y con un hijo pequeño. Pero continua- dijo JJ

-Como te conté el día de la fiesta yo no tenía idea de que yo era su acompañante y al final logró convencerme de ir con ellos. No te voy a negar que cuando bailaba con él no sentia que estaba bailando con un compañero de trabajo o mucho menos con mi jefe, sentía sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. Lo sentia mió, aunque traté de repetirme durante toda la noche que eso no podía ser y que sólo había sido un buen detalle de parte de él.- comentaba Emily

-Cuando terminó la fiesta el me llevó a casa, le agradecí por la invitación y le pedí que me despidiera de Jack. Nada más pasó- dijo ella

-No entiendo Emily ¿entonces no ha pasado nada?- preguntó JJ ansiosa

-Esa noche no, pero…- decía emily

-¿Pero que?- preguntaba su amiga

-Al día siguiente recibí una llamada al medio día. Era él, llamó para invitarme a almorzar ya que no quería comer solo porque Jack estaba con Jessica. Yo aún no me había levantado entonces le dije que mejor viniera y pedíamos algo aquí y así lo hizo.- seguía hablando emily

-¿Entonces vino hasta tu casa?- preguntaba JJ

-Si, vino pedimos de comer y después vimos una película. Aunque ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Cuando despertamos aún era temprano y él quería irse, pero yo no lo deje por temía que por estar tan agotado pudiera sufrir algún accidente.-

-¿Y luego?- seguía preguntando JJ

-Yo desperté y fui hasta la cocina a tomar algo, de repente él estaba también ahí. Nos miramos durante unos segundos y sucedió. Ninguno de los dos pudo resistir y nos besamos…e hicimos muchas cosas mas.- decía Emily mientras se tapaba su rostro.

-Increíble- fue lo único que pudo decir JJ

-La verdad fue maravilloso….- dijo ella – pero al otro día los miedos borraron esa noche tan especial. Temía la reacción que el podía tomar pero la verdad me sorprendió.-

-Me alegro por ti amiga, te mereces un hombre como él.- dijo JJ

-Gracias, pero te confieso que van tan sólo unos pocos días y las cosas se encuentran muy difíciles. Quedamos en que las cosas al principio serán nuestro secreto para no precipitar las cosas. Pero JJ en el viaje no sabía que hacer para que no se me notaran las ganas de besarlo, tocarlo de tan sólo estar junto a él. Para mí fueron días y noches eternas, no sé si realmente podré con esto y ahora para rematar sale Strauss con es información.- dijo

-¿Y que piensa Hotch sobre esto?- pregunta JJ

-No lo sé, no hemos hablado. Preferí ser discreta y salí inmediatamente de la oficina sin decirle nada.- estaba hablando cuando suena su teléfono. – Es el voy a contestarle pero por favor no te vayas puedo necesitarte después de esto.

…..

–Emily, soy yo- se escuchó

-Aaron- respondió ella. Presentía que la declaración de Strauss podía cambiar la opinión que tenía Hotch sobre su relación.

-Quiero aclararte que nada ha cambiado ni quiero que cambie entre nosotros. Dejemos que los rumores se calmen un poco y después de eso hablaré con Strauss. – dijo él

-Aaron no puedo creer lo que dices, estaba segura de que hablarías conmigo pero la verdad no imaginé que esa sería tu opinión.- dijo Emily siendo sincera mientras JJ la observaba con impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su amiga.

-Emily veo que poco confías en lo que te digo.- dijo Hotch algo triste

-No me digas eso Aaron, sino confiara en ti no te entregaría mi corazón y todo mi ser como te lo estoy entregando. Sólo que reconozco que para ambos nuestro trabajo es muy importante.- aclaró Emily

-Es verdad Emily, pero también es verdad que nos amamos y que yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por esto.- dijo Hotch

-Aaron cada día descubro que eres más maravilloso de lo que pensaba y eso borra los miedos que tengo por estar a tu lado.- dijo ella

-Mi Em, debo dejarte Jack me llama. Mañana tendremos más oportunidad de hablar y discutir el tema. No quería que te acostaras pensando que todo entre nosotros va a acabar tan rápido. Buenas noches. – dijo Hotch

-Buenas noches amor, se escucha bien- dijo emily sonriendo – mañana será un nuevo día para nosotros.

JJ escuchó esa última frase y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto

-Creo que sí, me llamó a decirme que nada cambiaba su opinión sobre nosotros. Dice que dejemos que los rumores pasen y que hablará con Strauss- comentó Emily

-Que bien amiga, ahora puedo irme tranquila- dijo JJ

-Gracias amiga, es bueno haber compartido esto contigo. No sabes el descanso que siento.- dijo Emily abrazándola.


End file.
